


Tying The Knot

by greekmythos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kurusu Akira, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Fluff, Goro's Gay Feelings, Honeymoon, Lube, M/M, Married Couple, Soft sex, Top Akechi Goro, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekmythos/pseuds/greekmythos
Summary: Yet here they were, defying all of Goro’s expectations as his husband tends to do. Trusting Goro to take care of him with all his heart, an undying loyalty that he completely doesn’t understand. Akira squeezing their intertwined hands together in reassurance, no need for words to tell Goro he can keep going.That he’s okay, that they’re both okay.[AKA: Goro and Akira's wedding night in excruciating detail.]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Tying The Knot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrinklePuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrinklePuff/gifts).



It’s still surreal even hours after the ceremony was over that he is married to Akira Kurusu. Well, he’s Akira Akechi now, happily taking his name without a second thought (and various debates about who should get whose last name spanning across several weeks). He can barely recall anything happening in between him finally kissing his now-husband under the flowery arches in the chapel to what’s happening right now, their suitcases forgotten in a random corner of their hotel suite with Akira sprawled on the silk sheet underneath him completely bare for him to see.

Not a new sight for him, Goro can’t even count the amount of times he’s wrestled Akira into this familiar position in all their previous trysts, but the word ‘husband’ hangs heavy in his mind as his hand mindlessly brushes across his chest. He uses the other to cup his _husband’s_ cheek, leaning down lower until he feels his plush lips slotting against his own. 

Kissing feels almost too much now, his mouth burning with every tug and flick of Akira’s tongue dancing alongside his own. A thumb rubbing circles on the apples of his cheek as he delves deeper into Akira’s mouth, savouring every inch of it as if it’s the first time he’s done this. To be fair, it would technically be the first time making out with his husband.

“Mm… G-goro…” Akira breathes quickly in between each kiss, his fingers laced into his hair and bringing him further down closer to him. He still has a smidge of his makeup still on but Goro can still see all the imperfections as he pulls away, focusing too much on the small cut on his cupid’s bow as Akira purses his lips. “Please… make me yours all over again-”

“Oh, were you not mine before?” Goro smirks as Akira pouts at him, lowering himself down to pepper kisses across his collarbone. Suckling lightly on the flesh, he finally bites down into his skin, his husband’s loud cry egging him on as he soothingly laps up the blossoming mark. “I’m hurt by that, I thought your answer to my initial confession sealed the deal for us.”

“You know what I meant,” Akira huffs impatiently, shoving his head down lower until Goro’s face to face with his chest. “Come on… I’ve been waiting all day to have my husband all to myself. Do you know how many times I have to wrangle you from all the ladies?”

Goro hums to himself before sticking out his tongue to daintily lick at his left nipple, holding back his smile as he looks up to Akira's flushed expression, “Not as much as I have to steal you away from all your friends. I want to take my time with my husband.”

Akira’s huff of annoyance was cut off by his own gasp, his hand grasping at Goro’s silky hair as he swirls the wet muscle around the nub. Goro absolutely adores how sensitive his chest is ever since the first accidental brush of his fingers when he went to hug him from behind, how his boyfriend squeaked in place and his face glowed a bright red when Goro tried to investigate further. 

Now though, Goro is so acutely aware of what he’s doing. What he needs to press, tug and suck in order to have his husband moaning into the night sky, begging for more while yanking on his hair to keep him in place. Digging his teeth into the plush flesh, he drinks in the chopped pants of his name through his lips as he sucks hard, each small moan shooting straight to his neglected cock weeping to be in his beloved. 

“G-goro… you t-tease…” Akira sulks as Goro trails down lower, kissing every inch of his torso all the way to his ribs. He can’t help himself from praising every small part of him, it’s what his husband deserves and more. Just a constant reminder of how wonderful he was to him. “C-come on… p-please…”

“Dear, you’re so needy,” Goro teases as he nips at his pelvis, a daring hand coming down to tap on Akira’s weeping dick, begging for any attention. He smiles endearingly as his husband jerks at the motion, instinctively thrusting up into just one finger as Goro rubs the tip. “Already leaking so much and I barely touched you properly…”

He chuckles as he presses his fingers against the rim of Akira’s hole, watching in amusement as his husband shudders under his touch. With his free hand, he reaches to the previously discarded bottle of lube on the edge of the bed, almost getting lost in the flurry of stripping out of their respective suits. Goro clicks the small bottle open before letting it drip over his fingertips, shying away from Akira’s own intense stare. 

This shouldn’t be so different than usual but _it is_. His heart is pounding loudly in his chest even as he slowly inserts his lubed fingers, chuckling the bottle somewhere behind him so he can lace his fingers with Akira’s. His husband moans in relief as he pushes them in deeper, Goro watching his eyes flutter shut as he preps him. 

He… didn’t think this was ever a possibility for him. Frankly, Goro still thought he cheated death twice and that one day, this entire dream reality shatters around him and everything he ever loved could be ripped from his fingers as karmic justice. Even after everything, he still doesn’t believe he deserves any of this. That Akira deserves better than the washed up old second detective prince who tried to kill him. 

Yet here they were, defying all of Goro’s expectations as his husband tends to do. Trusting Goro to take care of him with all his heart, an undying loyalty that he completely doesn’t understand. Akira squeezing their intertwined hands together in reassurance, no need for words to tell Goro he can keep going. 

That he’s okay, that they’re both okay. 

Goro sucks in a breath before stretching his fingers outwards, carefully observing all of Akira’s reactions just in case. His chest squeezes when his husband knocks his head back as a silent cry leaves his mouth, digging into his inner walls and dragging his fingertips across his insides. They tightly constrict around his two digits with every inch they thrust in, relaxing as the seconds pass and Akira gets more needier. Lifting up his own hips to hurry him up, as if he’d perish on the spot if Goro doesn’t go any faster.

“C-come on… _Goro_ … I’m p-prepped enough…” Akira whines as he buries his face into his free arm, hiding himself from Goro’s sight. From pure spite of being teased for too long or embarrassed he’s this flustered from simple prepping, Goro simply uncovers his beautiful husband’s face and gives him a tender kiss on the cheek. “Goro…”

“Okay, okay… you know, I wanted to appreciate you more, my love,” He sighs as he dejectedly removes his fingers, already feeling colder without his husband’s warmth. Not that it’ll be long until they're connected once more, he’s just wishing for more time to truly sink his mark into his husband. “Where did you put the condoms?”

Akira’s voice is as quiet as a mouse, barely able to hear it if he weren’t so close to him, “Um… actually, I never packed any.”

“Didn’t pack any? Akira, I can’t go further unless I know it’s safe,” Goro exhales exasperatedly as he starts to get up from the bed, already envisioning the most embarrassing walk to the conbini near their hotel. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, don’t worry-”

Arms wrap around his middle before he could fully walk away, Akira’s face buried into his back as he mumbles quietly to him, “Goro… you’re such a dense idiot sometimes… I don’t _want_ a condom…”

“W-what?” Goro peeks down at the messy black curls, watching lovingly as he sinks more into him with big huff. His heart rate must’ve shot up exponentially from his words, the _meaning_ behind it nearly emptying out his mind even more. “Akira, you don’t mean-”

“Mm… I want to _feel_ my husband for tonight, please?”

For emphasis, Akira wraps his tiny hands around Goro’s leaking cock, tracing each protruding vein bluntly with his nails. It sends sparks up his spine, weakly bucking into his grasp as he pumps him leisurely. It’s almost laughable how pliable he gets, immediately pulled back down onto the bed with his husband crawling on top of him, comfortably laying on his thighs as he licks up his erect shaft.

“Akira… you don’t need to do this,” Goro frowns as he watches him start to suck on a particularly prominent vein, sucking in his breath when Akira’s tongue drags up to the tip. “I just want to make you feel good tonight…”

Akira just lightly kisses the tip, “And it’s the same for me too.”

That is the only warning he gets before his husband slowly takes the tip into his mouth, his hands fisitng the sheets as a gradual warmth over floods his senses. He barely registers the deep guttural moan that escapes his own throat when Akira just keeps descending down his length, sliding around the wet, coarse muscle whilst Goro struggles to keep any coherent thought. 

They don’t do this very often, he much prefers to be the one showing love than to be on the receiving end. He could go on for days worshipping every inch of his husband’s body, slowly bringing him to the edge over and over again while drinking in each pleased cry that tumbles out. He feels comfortable, he knows how to do this and exceeds all of Akira’s expectations. 

However, with Akira eagerly bobbing his head as he hums around his cock, Goro feels so vulnerable. It’s too much for him to bear having the love of his life servicing him, attuning to every gasp and grunt that he emits while experimentally dragging his teeth across the throbbing flesh or sucking particularly hard while his tongue draws over every vein. 

In a way, Goro equates this to being told ‘I love you’ by Akira for the first time. But it’s rather crass to compare getting the life sucked out of him to a confession of love.

“A-akira… if y-you keep g-going, I’m going t-to cum too early,” Goro whines pathetically while Akira begins to _swallow,_ his vision blurring at the edges as he zones in on the protruding bump that juts out of his throat. God, it’s obscene but he can’t tear his eyes away from it. “F-fuck… _Akira…_ ”

His hands unclench around the sheets, meekly carding them into Akira’s dark curls. He doesn’t want to hurt him but he needs to tell him how good he’s doing, smoothing his fingers over his hair in an act of appreciation. It’s all he can really do, tethering himself to his husband all the while he continues to slowly drag his lips up and down his length. 

“ _Akira…_ Please…”

With a resounding pop of his mouth, Akira pouts as he still continues to pump him, his spit-slicked cock twitching under his fingers. His lips leave a line of saliva connecting to the tip of his cock, but all Goro really wants to do is kiss him. He wants to give back tenfold what he’s been given, slowly devouring his husband and taking him apart bit by bit until he’s completely vulnerable underneath him, trusting his lead like it’s a prayer and he is his guide to salvation. 

“Are you sure that you want to do it like this?” Goro asks once again as he gently rises from the bed, cusping at Akira’s cheek and bringing up to eye level with him. They’re equals, he needs to make sure that this is absolutely what he wants before he can’t stop himself anymore. “I don’t want you to force yourself just because we're married, dear…”

Not going to lie to himself, Goro has thought about it. Drowning in all of Akira Kurusu’s warmth without the barrier of rubber encapsulating his cock, wondering how it would all feel directly tightening around his cock. Just a passing thought of Akira filled with his cum sends a shiver up his spine, it’s so debauched yet Goro can’t help but _want_ for it. 

As long as his husband allows him to, he’ll indulge himself in one of his longest fantasies. 

“Goro… just make love to me already…” Akira chuckles hoarsely as one of his hands rests atop Goro’s own, a breathless smile knocking the air out of his lungs. “I want this, I want you _now._ ”

Goro brings his face closer for a tender kiss, subtly pushing him down until Akira’s back is flushed onto the sheets yet again. He can vaguely taste himself on his lips but he doesn’t care, just focusing on pouring his love out to Akira as best as he can. His husband whimpers into the kiss when he presses his finger upon his hole, a small test just to safe as he plunges them inside to see how loose he still is. 

“D-don’t you dare p-prep me again,” Akira groans as they part, his dark eyes staring hard into his own with so much conviction and desperateness. “G-goro... please just fuck me. Make m-me yours, c-commemorate our marriage, I don’t know! Please, I _need_ you!”

Swallowing down the last bits of nervousness, he retracts his fingers from his properly prepped hole, his ass clenching and twitching for something bigger while he silently kisses his cheek in a wordless attempt of an apology for being too thorough. Looking down at his pink-cheeked husband, his mouth parting as he breathes harshly into the air. If Goro had to use one word to describe his husband, it would be _yearning_ with the way he’s looking at him. 

How can he delay it anymore with Akira needing him more than the air he breathes in this very moment? “Anything for you, my love.”

Goro takes the bottle of lube before quickly slathering it all over his dick, his own impatience rumbling inside his gut as the prospect of entering Akira _raw_ grows more and more hungrier the longer he stares at it squeezing around nothing, imagining his own cock burying inside and almost keening at the thought. 

Finally he positions the tip of his leaking cock against his hole, sucking in one final breath before slowly pushing himself inside. 

Oh. _Oh god._

It is _much_ more intense than he anticipated, reflexively gripping onto Akira’s hips as an anchor as his warmth is already overwhelming him. Slumping over his husband’s form, he pants into his neck while willing himself to dig in deeper, the primal urge to just _slam_ into the encompassing heat growing more prominent. 

“F-fuck… Akira…” Goro keens loudly as his hips sit flush over his husband, groaning as he can feel every inch of Akira squeezing around him. “You feel s-so good… So p-perfect…”

“Goro… m-more…” Akira’s arms snake around his sides until Goro feels his jagged fingernails digging into his skin, already envisioning the angry red lines that adorn his skin by how deep they run. “Goro! I want m-more! _Please,_ _please, please-_ ”

He elicits a loud drawn whine as he almost drags out his entire length, hissing slightly as it clings tighter onto what he can. With a resounding sigh, he slams back inside with such force, reminiscent of their early years filled with tight schedules and the need to feel each other all the same. 

“H-hng! Goro! My love! M-more- Ha!”

Having the most intimate first time as husbands, nothing separating the skin to skin contact anymore which entirely alleviates the situation. Goro’s never felt closer to his husband, he isn’t even sure he ever wants to go back to using a condom after getting a taste of how Akira really feels around him. 

Goro can’t help but rapidly thrust into him at a fast pace, pulling Akira in with every slam he makes and expelling only the sweetest sounds out of his husband. Watching his beautiful Akira cry out for him, staining his red cheeks with his tears while he knocks his head back against the bed. 

_“Wow… he’s so pretty… and he’s all mine?”_ Goro thinks to himself, aiming his hips to sink in just the right spot. _“I really don’t deserve him… but I don't want anyone else taking him away from me. He’s_ **_mine_ ** _now.”_

“SHIT! GORO!” 

He snaps out of his stupor, his eyes focusing back down on his screaming husband, the swirls of grey lidded with ecstasy and pleasure while his chin shines with his own drool. With intent, he rocks into the same spot as before, his heart squeezing as Akira almost jerks up from the motion with another moan tearing through his lips. 

“T-there! H-honey, please! Keep going t-there!” Akira wails over and over as he meets him halfway, his cock driving up uselessly in between their stomachs as precum dribbles out with every thrust. It’s too much now how he’s squeezing around him, the friction is too delicious as he complies with his husband’s needs. “Mm! A-ah! M-more! More!”

“A-akira…” Goro barely manages to grunt out before digging into him, burying himself fully inside and letting a full blown moan ripple out of his throat. His husband is too overwhelming yet he can’t feel _enough_ of him. He needs, no, he **wants** to feel everything. Tenderly take him apart before piecing him back together with his love. “Cum…. you can c-cum whenever you want…”

All the telltale signs start to rush towards him at once. How Akira screws his eyes shut tightly as he moans, managing to pierce the skin of his back with his nails. His hair sticking to his sweat-covered skin in clumps, his hole clinging onto him like it's the only thing he knows. 

His husband is going to cum. 

With his left hand, he moves it up to jerk off Akira in time with his thrusts, his heart drumming nonstop at the sight of his husband crying out his name off the top of his lungs, his cock twitching in his hand as it cums all over Akira’s stomach. It isn’t long until he follows suit, grunting into his neck as he pistons quickly inside him with the full intent of wanting to cum.

“Goro…” Akira breathlessly calls out for him, capturing his face in his hands to bring him down to his face. With one simple kiss on his forehead, he lovingly smiles up at him with nothing but adoration in his eyes. “I love you...”

Somehow that is the straw for Goro, shoving his cock inside as far deep into him as he can before he finally cums. He shakes as he pumps him increasingly with his semen, flopping beside his husband in exhaustion, catching his breath as he tries to touch back into reality. Goro was extremely unprepared for how nice it was to come inside something warm, really feeling like his entire cock got milked just then by Akira. 

Oh, he’s still inside.

Just before he’s about to pull out and clean him up, Akira tiredly brings up his hand to stop him. He’s biting onto his bottom lip, a pleading look in his eyes as he asks a question, “Can… you stay inside? Just for tonight?”

“Are you sure, dear?” Goro furrows his eyebrows in worry, unconsciously bringing him closer into his embrace. “Won’t you be uncomfortable?”

Akira shakes his head before shuffling onto his chest, “Nope… I’ll be okay. Also, say it back before I get mad.”

Goro chuckles, his silly husband never fails to just catch him off guard even this far. Properly taking him into his arms, he remembers that this is only the beginning. For the rest of his life, he’s going to have this chaotic little shit right next to him, mischievously ruining his plans with a smile on his face like a cat. 

He can’t wait to wake up and start.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woo yeah! Giveaway fic is done! >:D  
>   
> I am so sorry I took so long, Luna! I just hope it lives up to your expectations ;; I am not well versed in pure soft sex (probably why I'm so late hgnng)  
>   
> Though I throughly enjoyed doing this challenge ^ ^ Even thought I tripled the word count, it was fun to dive into a soft top goro owo he is very on the verge of he _could_ be yandere but everything worked out fine lmao  
>   
> As per usual, you can bully me to finish confide in me and callofchaos is now life [here](https://twitter.com/swolbean). **Please bully me about it.**


End file.
